A Friendship Day Rescue
'''A Friendship Day Rescue '''is the seventy-first episode in Season 2. It will premiere on September 27, 2016. Synopsis When Goliath's bouquet of Friendship Day balloons had flied away, Jojo and her friends must transform into the Circus Heroes to get the balloons back. Plot The day starts with Jojo, Goliath and their classmates decorating the Circus Town School for Friendship Day. After decorating the class for the Friendship Day Party, Mrs. Kersplatski gave them some Friendship Day cards to give to all of their friends. Jojo gives her Friendship Day card to Croaky. Skeebo gives his card to Trina. And Goliath gives his Friendship Day card to Balboa. They then went back home at home-time. While walking home, Balboa gives Goliath a bouquet of Friendship Day balloons as a gift. Goliath then thanks Balboa for giving him a Friendship Day gift/present. The scene then changes with Jojo, Goliath, Trina, Skeebo and Croaky having a picnic in the park. Goliath's bouquet of Friendship Day balloons then flied away by the wind. He started to worried. Jojo then told Goliath not to worry, because they will get the balloons back. The five kids then transformed into the Circus Heroes, and ran all the way to the Circus Heroes HQ. They then picked the Circus-Copter to find the Friendship Day balloons. They then fly off. While Skeebo is flying the Circus-Copter, they saw the Friendship Day balloons still flying. They then saw that the bouquet of Friendship Day balloons is flying all the way to the peak of Mount Fuji in Japan. They then continue flying all the way to Japan to get the balloons. In the next scene, they had made it to Mount Fuji. Trina went out of the Circus-Copter to get the bouquet of Friendship Day balloons. The balloons then flied away to a different country. She then went back into the Circus-Copter, and the five Circus Heroes continued to catch the Friendship Day balloons. They then saw that they bouquet of Friendship Day balloons had flied to India. The kids then went to follow the balloons to India. When they got to India, they saw that bouquet of Friendship Day balloons are going to pop on the point of the tower of the Indian Castle. Skeebo then went out to get the balloons. He then got them. After they got the balloons back, they flied back to Circus Town. When the kids got back to Circus Town, they transformed back into the normal kids. They then saw that there is a Friendship Day Funfair for Friendship Day. The five kids then went to the Friendship Day Funfair. At the funfair, there were lots of Friendship Day snacks, balloons, gifts, ect. Skeebo then gives Trina a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Which Trina likes it. They then went to the Friendship Day Concert. And watches Rock Star Rita singing a music about Friendship Day. After the concert ends, everyone went home. While they were walking home, Croaky gave her four friends some lovely friendship bracelets with some flowers, jewels and shells. One bracelet is made from clams, one bracelet is made from rubies and emeralds, one bracelet is made from roses, and one bracelet is made from flowers and jewels. They thanked Croaky at the end of the episode. Characters * Mrs. Kersplatski * Jojo * Balboa * Trina * Skeebo * Goliath * Croaky * Rock Star Rita Trivia * Rock Star Rita first appears in this episode. She then secondly appears in 'We Save a Concert'. * The bouquet of Friendship Day balloons each had a different color. One is yellow, one is purple, and one is pink. * Balboa doesn't wears his normal jester hat anymore in this episode. Instead, he wears a jester hat with pink hearts. Category:Episodes